


bloom of light

by marshall_line



Series: when you have a daughter [5]
Category: TWICE (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: от чеён всегда исходит свет — и джессика наполняется им вся, превращая его в счастье. #чонкимсон





	bloom of light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wastedyouthenterthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedyouthenterthevoid/gifts).



> *приквел-вбоквел к [you’ve got to find where you belong](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12395958)  
> *на заявки:
>
>> 1) первый снег в году, голые ноги, смешные шапки, последнее солнце  
> 2) ~~маленькая~~ чеёни забирается к мамкам в кровать

чеён пять.

джессика впервые берёт её с собой в другую страну, оставить её не на кого всё равно; чеён немного страшно лететь, рейс-то не два часа, а куда больше, но ей нравится сама идея побывать с мамой где-то ещё, кроме чеджу и сеула.

выговорить _ванкувер_ правильно у чеён не получается вообще (никак), но джессика с неё не смеётся. всё, что чеён обычно пытается сказать на английском, очень мило, да и джессика обязательно потом её научит всему как следует. только ей безумно хочется спать, а до канады лететь вечность, и у неё много встреч с инвесторами и открытие магазина, и она засыпает через полчаса, как самолёт поднимается в небо.

чеён маленькая, ей сложно усидеть на месте, но мамин покой и улыбка — это самое главное, поэтому дёргать её лишний раз она не будет. в конце концов она тоже засыпает. что ещё ей делать столько времени? всех пассажиров чеён сто раз рассмотрела, со стюардессой поговорила, маму пледом укрыла, пора и ей—

 

уже при посадке чеён замечает, какой ванкувер белый-белый, а когда они едут в машине в отель, она не может оторвать взгляда от окна: везде снег, как будто весь город создан из него.

— мам, сыграем в снежки, когда ты будешь свободна?

— конечно, солнце.

джессика старается не давать ей никаких обещаний. с её рабочим графиком выполнять их нереально. джессика старается — и всё равно даёт, и всё равно выполняет, иногда с опозданием, но чеён радуется каждый раз, а счастье её ребёнка для неё важнее, чем мир вокруг.

 

они проводят в ванкувере дней десять, шесть из которых джессика пропадает на собраниях. чеён не унывает: мама учила быть позитивной, даже когда всё кажется несправедливым и ужасным, так что она занимает себя всем на свете и ждёт, когда они всё-таки погуляют по городу вместе. с маминым менеджером тоже здорово, она хорошая, только ей нужна джессика, а не кто-то ещё (это пока).

 

за два дня до отъезда джессика будит чеён рано-рано утром; сама-то она не спала, но это ничего, это не важно. чеён не успевает спросить _ма, куда мы_ , как джессика одевает её в тёплую одежду, не забывая о новой шапке в виде цыплёнка, чеён сама выбирала, и они идут к ближайшему парку возле отеля. чеён была там всего раз, когда он был забит детьми и их родителями, а сейчас они с джессикой в нём одни.

от радости чеён отпускает её руку и бежит вперёд, падает в ещё незатоптанный снег и смеётся, а когда встаёт с головы до пят белая, в неё летит снежок.

— ну, мам!

— берегись, принцесса!

и джессика закидывает её снегом, и тоже, конечно, смеётся.

ей давно не было так легко на сердце.

от чеён всегда исходит свет — и джессика наполняется им вся, превращая его в счастье.

 

чеён десять.

они едут в начале декабря в сеул к _тёте сан_ отпраздновать и рождество, и новый год заранее. у джессики до конца года свободных дней не будет, поэтому она решает, что эти — всего четыре — надо провести самым лучшим образом. чеён обожает ездить к сонкю, хотя джессика уверена на процентов сто (и ещё один), что кошка сонкю волнует её больше.

как раз когда они подходят к дому сонкю, начинается снегопад.

снег, конечно, мокрый, он же первый, но чеён ловит его руками, подставляет ладошки и не желает уходить с улицы. джессика звонит сонкю, чтобы она спустилась вниз, а то ребёнка никуда так просто не затащишь. та приходит к ним минут через двадцать, неся в руках поднос с тремя чашками какао и пачкой печенья.

— с рождеством, мои золотые дамы!

— десятое декабря, женщина, о чём ты.

— зимой праздник каждый день!

— тётя сан права!

у чеён уже покраснел от холода нос, и шапка с цыплёнком съехала на глаза. может, чеён десять, но для джессики ей всё ещё пять — и ничего, и никого ценнее этой малышки в её жизни нет и не будет.

они пьют какао, чеён рассказывает о ребятах в школе, продолжает светиться — и у джессики от этого согревается и освещается сердце.

 

через два месяца чеён узнает, что она приёмная и найдёт ту книгу и перестанет с ней говорить, перестанет ей улыбаться и дарить свой свет; чеён спрячет его в себя (глубоко и надолго), а джессика будет держаться и не подавать виду, что ей смертельно больно.

это позже, это не сейчас, потому что _сейчас_ у чеён на лице улыбка, у джессики тоже, а правда подождёт, даже если к ней никто не будет готов.

 

чеён пятнадцать.

на праздники она ночует у друзей. чеён уже достаточно для этого взрослая — и проводить новый год с мамой ( _мамами_ ) ей не обязательно. джессика всё прекрасно понимает, но у неё впервые за последние несколько лет нет никаких планов — и она не знает, что ей делать в большом доме у моря в одиночестве. если бы у неё кто-то был, такой же близкий, как чеён, она бы, скорей всего, была в другом месте и не пила вино на кухне, подвывая песням дэй6. у сонкю съёмки и рейс на следующий день, так что ехать к ней бессмысленно, других людей у джессики нет или всё-таки—

с тэён у неё нет отношений. они-то семья, самая настоящая и очень теперь крепкая, — и джессике хочется, чтобы тэён была не в чонджу, а здесь и с ними (с ней). джессике хочется потому, что она устала быть одна, и тэён, пусть она похожа на ребёнка больше, чем чеён, и вечно в какой-то беде, такая же важная часть её жизни, как и всё остальное. наверняка тэён опять тормозит и ничего не понимает, хотя джессика тоже (в этот раз) не сразу всё поняла.

 

она звонит тэён посреди ночи, надеясь на что-то и не надеясь при этом вообще, мало ли каким будет её ответ. тэён берёт трубку после третьего гудка; у неё сонный и уставший голос; детсад её небось загрузил совсем.

— джессика?

— привет.

— что-то с чеён?

— нет, она у чонён до конца недели.

— неужели ты отпустила ребёнка в мир.

— тэён!

— ну что?

— я звонила не ради чеён.

— а для чего?

— я думала, может, ты согласишься приехать сюда, на остров.

— отпраздновать новый год?

— да.

— у меня утренник завтра и после ещё один.

— пришлёшь фото?

— конечно.

они говорят о чём-то ещё, тэён прощается, желает спокойной ночи, а джессика так и не добавляет: я была рада тебя услышать.

 

наверное, придётся пить вино дальше и петь дэй6 до первого января, так джессика думает — и действительно пьёт и поёт, пока однажды тэён не приезжает (у тебя же утренник? он закончился) с тортом и подарками для чеён, мелкими, потому что ей ничего, кроме любви (тэён и джессики), не нужно. теперь они пьют и поют уже вместе. тэён умудряется замазать кремом лицо и себе, и джессике — и они хохочут с этого до слёз.

тэён рисует им тем же кремом усы и не прекращает смеяться, а джессика не прекращает её любить.

позже они идут на пляж почему-то босиком, куртки они, кстати, захватили в последний момент; песок холодный-холодный — и кто-то из них (тэён) обязательно заболеет, но джессике так хорошо, что её это не волнует.

они допивают бутылку, уже сидя у воды, и обе, наверное, думают об одном и том же: они взрослые (почти что старые) люди, но сейчас как будто помолодели, стали детьми. это новый год: над чеджу взрываются фейерверки — и джессика загадывает желание.

быть счастливой всю жизнь (с тэён).

они смотрят на огни в небе, и тэён говорит:

— спасибо, что позвонила.

— спасибо, что приехала.

и что ты со мной.

 

чеён возвращается рано утром.

у родителей чонён год расписан наперёд, и они уже куда-то собираются уехать, так что вернуться чеён было в радость. когда она попадает домой, она видит на кухне бардак, что на джессику вообще не похоже. ёлка в гостиной горит всеми цветами и под ней лежат две подписанные коробки: от мамы джей, от мамы тэ. неужели тэён приехала? но почему тогда не предупредила? чеён спросит об этом днём.

в доме тихо.

если мамы здесь, то спят, и чеён бы тоже лечь.

она идёт наверх к себе, но когда проходит мимо спальни джессики, замечает, что там всё ещё горит лампа. чеён решает её выключить и заходит в комнату, а там и мама джей, и мама тэ: обе спят, накрытые одним одеялом. чеён смотрит на них — и у неё внутри, кажется, загорается (от любви к ним) звезда. ей не хочется уходить отсюда — и она заползает под одеяло между мамами, от чего те просыпаются, но едва-едва, только обнимают её и окружают теплом, а чеён их — своим светом.


End file.
